KmC: Kee-Oth may Cry
by CorvoKuro
Summary: A demon always starts something. And another ends it. Finn grew up not knowing he was 1/4 human and 3/4 demon. But when he was thirteen, he went to the dungeon his adoptive dad made with Jake and encounters Kee-Oth. And because of that something new started as Finns demon blood activated making him a slayer. Finn x Marceline x Bubblegum x Flame Princess and Jake x Lady rainicorn.


Kee-Oth may Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil may Cry or Adventure Time.

(AN: I really could not resist this idea. Sorry about all of my Hiatus's but it will be updated soon. This is co-written with "The Wolf In Disguise." This is the first episode in this timeline. Now that that's done let's rock.)

Chapter 1: Face your demon.

A sword, a man, a demon, and the cosmic owl are always there when I sleep.

I know it's not real but the man and the sword seem familiar to me.

The man looks to be in his late twenties with silver short hair, a smile of awesomeness, two guns that are black and white, he wears normal clothes aside from his beautiful red coat, and he seems to be close to me as when I dream I see him fighting alongside me destroying all monsters in our path and it's like he's family.

The sword is the most beautiful broadsword I've seen. It's almost as big as me, it looks to be made out of the strongest silver, the design is that it's double bladed and the hilt is a skull with a ribcage. In my dreams I always fight with it and the man fights with a demon looking sword.

The demon is a classic one with crimson skin, ivory horns, and ethereal green eyes.

The cosmic owl is just there on my shoulder as I fight. And it whispers to me where and who to slice.

I don't know their names.

That is until now. The names just came to me. The man is named Dante (AN: I am using Devil May Cry 1 Dante). The sword he used is the force edge. The sword I used is called Rebellion. The demon is named Kee-Oth.

I just thought of it as a dream. That's off by a long shot.

Those 'dreams' would start something new.

As it ended my tale of being Finn the human.

And start a new one as Finn the Demon Slayer.

This is my tale.

(Morning, Finn's tree house.)

Jake's been up as he wakes up Finn the old fashion way.

"Finn, you awake?" He asked the body of a thirteen year old boy. No response.

Jake pokes once. Nothing.

Twice. Nothing.

Thrice as it's annoying him. Even more nothing.

One more time. And…..try again.

Jake is annoyed that he exploded mentally and grew physically. "WAKE UP!"

And he still got nothing.

Jake got a simple idea. He whispered into Finn's ear "Princess Bubblegum is here."

Let's just say Finn got up, cleaned and dressed up faster than four shots each from ebony and ivory.

"Morning Princess Bubb-… Jake where is she?" One look at Jake's face and Finn figured out it was a trick. "Dang it dude. Don't do that. I was having 'the' dream again."

This really got Jake interested as whenever he heard about it he felt weird inside, like he just wanted to kill something and get more power.

Jake sighed "Is it the same as usual?"

Finn nodded. "It's like I'm living in it but I feel so powerful it's seems real."

Jake thought of it but he gave up. "Let's not bother it for now. I'm in the mood to shove bacon pancakes down into my gut." Finn got excited as he loves Jake's bacon pancakes.

They sang together as they made the wonderful breakfast and as Jake said 'shove bacon pancakes down into their guts' "Bacon pancake, baking bacon pancakes, bacon paaaancaaaaaakkkeeesss."

After breakfast Finn and Jake played Kompy's Kastle for 4 hours as today was a lazy day.

They would've continued playing but they passed out after said 4 hours.

What woke Finn up was not BMO but weird sparkles.

"Jake, Jake wake up." Finn said while nudging Jake.

Jake mumbled something about rainicorns and dogs punching a vampire king in the face and its privates. He woke up and saw the sparkles.

Jake widened his eyes and asked Finn "Are you seeing this dude?" Finn nodded and replied "Yeah, I do. But what is it?"

Jake quickly remembered that "It's dad's spirit sparkles!"

Finn looked a little sad as it reminded him that their father Joshua died a while back because of some unknown reason. He grimly said "Let's follow it."

After a minute of following the trail they came across a holo-message player. They inspected it and Finn pressed play.

The hologram in it appeared as Joshua, the father of the duo. "Finn, Jake if you are viewing this, my spirit sparkles lead you here. This message is to lead Finn to the dungeon which has the family sword. Now Finn cover your ears as this next part is for Jake." Finn complied with the message's request.

"Jake, this dungeon is meant for Finn as it's to reveal to him his future. I don't know what it is, as I was told to make it from a dream as a request from a silver haired man in a red coat." Jake gasped from this as he thought it was probably the same man Finn told him was in his recent dreams.

"Tell Finn to uncover his ears." Jake did so and Finn resumed listening. "Alright boys, here's the coordinates to the dungeon. All that's left to say is Allons-y!"

Finn had a look on his face that was a mix of excitement and confusion. "Jake, like dad said, allons-y!"

And so they ventured forth punching whatever obstacle which stood in their way in the face which consisted of a hamburger and hotdog monster, fruit witches, and some ugly monster.

(Time skip)

As they came to the final room Finn just collapsed. Jake look real worried "Finn! Finn, Finn are you okay?" he asked. Finn got up and replied "Yeah. Yeah I'm alright. I just felt dizzy."

Jake sighed in relief "Alright brother. But be careful, I don't know what's behind this door. Are you ready?" Finn looked at him dead in the eye and said "Yeah bro."

Finn opened the door and saw a semi dark room and in it a sleeping colossus of a Cyclopes. On its wrist connected to chains was a key and in the very room was the family sword chained up while stabbed in a gem.

The second Finn stepped in the monster woke up. It smiled and started laughing like a madman and it stood up. It only said "Hello and good-bye!"

A second later it slammed its fist where Finn was. It checked for a splatter spot but there wasn't one. At the last second Finn grabbed onto the fist and shimmied into a safe part on the chain on its wrist.

Jake grew and punched the monsters gut but it wasn't effective. It just kept on laughing.

Meanwhile Finn got the key off the chain and jumped off toward the sword. The monster was preoccupied by its boxing match against Jake. Let's just say Jake might see the clown nurses after this.

Finn quickly unlocked the sword but soon regretted this.

When the lock was undone a whisper was heard in the wind. And it said "_BUTYRUM LAC SUREPO KEE OTH PRANDIUM_."

That was when shit hit the fan.

The monster froze and screamed. It wasn't a scream of insanity but a scream of terror. It crawled back into the pit it was in and sealed it off.

Finn and Jake looked confused at this. Jake shrunk back down and said "Wasn't that thing pummeling me? I mean it's really powerful, but that whisper, that whisper terrified it. What does it mean?" Finn just shook his head "I don't know… but we're about to find out!" Finn pointed to a strange crimson portal opening in the room. It seemed as the life from the room was sucked into it.

Finn readied the family sword and Jake enlarged his fist as the portal stood still.

A moment later a being stepped out of it. It looked like a classic demon with charcoal skin, glowing green eyes, horns as white as ivory, and fangs sharper than diamonds with humongous bat like wings.

Finn started hyperventilating and Jake was wide eyed at the sight in fear. Finn screamed to Jake "Th-that's the demon from my dreams!"

It looked at Finn and Jake "_Hello_." It said in a eerie voice that sounded delighted. _"Joshua and a human. Hahaha. What's the matter? Demon got your blood." _

Finn ,who was shaking in his boots, raised the sword and the demon smiled _"Did you know that very blade was forged out of my blood. The blood of the demon Kee-Oth! I love speaking in the third person about myself." _

Finn shook his head and charged at Kee-Oth with the sword raised. When he attacked the blade didn't affect Kee-Oth, he just laughed _"It's time to reclaim my blood." _

Kee-Oth started sucking everything in the room and drops from the sword came to him and he looked more powerful with each drop.

When he was done his skin was now blood red, signaling that he was done. Kee-Oth smiled like a psychopath and laughed like one _"AT LAST, I'M COMPLETE!"_

He stared at Finn and Jake _"Now, whos blood will be mine? Eenie, meenie, miney, you!" _As he ended with a finger pointed at Finn.

He started sucking again and Jake couldn't do anything as the fight with the Cyclopes weakened him. Kee-Oth only got Finn's hat and a few drops of his blood.

But this is where things go bananas.

As when those drops were ingested Kee-Oth screamed in pain. He started thrashing around. Finn and Jake looked confused. Kee-Oth raised a finger at Finn _"You. You are not human. This blood is of Dante!"_

Kee-Oth spit the blood back, but what happened was some of his blood came with it. When it entered Finn he started screaming in pain. Finn felt his whole body being torn apart bit by bit. He felt something new, it was power. It was not the power of a human for it was the power of something lost to the world. It was the power of a devil.

To Jake it his bro was in pain. In his head he heard something strange. It said only one thing. Power, give me more power.

In a flash of red Finn's body was elevated and red thorns appeared and stabbed Finn in multiple areas. His short hair turned white as snow, his veins turned visible and red, and a red coat with black pants and boots along with fingerless gloves appeared on him. (AN: Yes folks, I gave Finn the wardrobe of DMC 3's Dante.)

He opened his eyes and descended onto the ground and Kee-Oth looked terrified. Jake watched in amazement of what has become of his brother.

Finn looked at himself and noticed everything from his now silver hair, his new coat, him being shirtless, and the power he felt within him. His eyes turned back to normal blue and his veins also became normal. He cracked his neck and felt something weird on his back.

He looked a sword appeared. And not just any sword, it was a beautiful silver broadsword with a hilt of a skull and a ribcage. He knew it was "Rebellion." He whispered that aloud enough for Kee-Oth and Jake to hear.

Finn gave Rebellion a few spins and turned his focus to the demon in the room.

Kee-Oth was more scared than Finn to the ocean. Finn smirked as he approached the demon.

Kee-Oth summoned his blood sword to try combat Finn. But it was futile as one slice from Finn the blood sword was now two pieces.

Kee-Oth tried running away but Finn turned to his shoulder and a silver claw with a snake like head appeared on his back. It was the angel version of the Ophion.

Finn only grabbed it and whipped it in Kee-Oth's direction and it pulled Finn to him. Kee-Oth looked back only to see Finn do a flying kick to his face. It sent him flying across the room.

Finn felt the claw change again, this time it changed into a red birdlike claw. This was the Ophion, demon version.

Finn whipped it again and Kee-Oth came flying to him and Finn held out Rebellion in a stab position. When Kee-Oth reached Finn, Rebellion was shoved into his chest.

Kee-Oth coughed up some blood and said _"Have mercy!" _Finn just smiled and said "Allons-y, you ugly SOB."

Finn pulled Rebellion out of the demon and jumped backwards and did a combo he called "Stinger!" He basically charged the demon with a burst of speed and stabbed him.

Kee-Oth took one last breath and cursed _"Damn(cough blood) you, son of Dante.(cough blood again) There are threats(again with the blood coughing) far worse than me." _His eye tolled back into his head and the body of Kee-Oth turned to dust.

All that was left was a light that was half black and half white.

Finn reached out into it and pulled out two L shaped items. One was black the other was white. Finn smiled as the knowledge of the weapons was downloaded into his head.

"Ebony," he said to the black one "Ivory," he said to the white one "I'm gonna enjoy working with you girls." He took a test shot from Ivory and a bullet was shot, the same with ivory. Oh how he loved the fact that the bullets were unlimited.

Jake shook his head out of the daze and ran to his 'new' bro. "Finn… what happened to you? Why did Kee-Oth call you son of Dante? And what are those things?"

Finn smiled at his bro "Alright in order: yes it's me, I think I awoke my demon blood which allowed me to do that, the next one I guess that's the name of my biological dad, and lastly these are my new girls 'Ebony and Ivory'. I got knowledge into my head and apparently these guns belonged to Dante."

Jake was surprised from all of this. His wanted to ask more but out came a yawn from the both of them. Jake sighed. "Alright brother. It's been a really long day. I'll ask more questions tomorrow. PB's having a kingdom wide party and I'm not gonna be tired through it."

Finn smiled and nodded. "Yeah let's go home, brother."

Soon the duo started walking out of the cave. Once they hit daylight Jake asked "Wait a sec? If you have demon blood, doesn't that mean you can't be Finn the human?"

Finn nodded."Yeah I guess. You gotta admit Finn the human sounded lame." Jake agreed to that. "I guess I need a new title."

Finn thought of his new blood, the weapons, and the fact he slayed Kee-Oth.

"I got it! I'll be Finn the Demon Slayer."

Jake smiled to that as they walked home while the sun setted.


End file.
